Sky Dragon Slayer Magic
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic is a Lost Magic and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes air and enchantments. Description A type of Magic which grants the user various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing them to incorporate the element of air into their body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also function in a supportive light, as opposed to simply relying on offense. This Magic utilizes the lost art of healing, and is capable of healing wounds inflicted by a Dragon. Spells Sky's Spells Basic Spells •'Sky Dragon’s Roar': The user quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a tornado-like blast [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Sky Dragon’s Wave-wind': The user swings their hand and subsequently generates a large and very powerful tornado [Offensive Spell] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 2'', 3, 4''] •'Sky Dragon’s Healing Spell': The caster is able to manipulate clean air, to perform various feats such as draining poison from an infected victim and can save others from a near death state at the cost of a heavy stamina drain [Curing Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Sky Dragon’s IIIe Arms': The user surrounds the target in a quavering magic aura,which results in an increase thrice over of their offensive power for a certain period of time, can be used on multiple allies at once, can be used simultaneously with IIIe Vernier and IIIe Armor [Supportive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Sky Dragon’s IIIe Armor': The user surrounds the target in a quavering magic aura,which results in an increase thrice over of their defensive power for a certain period of time, can be used on multiple allies at once, can be used simultaneously with IIIe Vernier and IIIe Arms [Supportive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Sky Dragon’s IIIe Vernier': The user temporarily enhances the targets movement speed by surrounding them with magical auras. When cast the target or the user is able to hover around at their own discretion within said magical aura, it can be employed upon multiple allies and also on the caster themselves [Supportive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 0.5] •'Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack': The user generates a large whirlwind from each of their arms , which twists and rotates to attack the targets in the surrounding area. [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Sky Dragon’s First Arrow': The User cloaks one of their legs in a whirlwind of a sky dragons air, then thrusts it at their target [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range] | [Cost: 1''] •'Sky Dragon’s Claw': The user generates large winds from their feet while swinging their leg down on the tar [''Offensive Spell] | [Close Range ''] | [''Cost: 1, 2, 3] •'Sky Dragon’s Sigh': The user gathers wind in both hands of his arms and sends it at his opponent creating a devastating explosion and sending wind pressure [Offensive Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Sky Dragon’s Drive: '''Sky cloaks his body in a aura of Sky and gains a dragon-like appearance with pink scales, this boosts the overall power of Sky dragon slayer, and gives him strength, magic, speed, and overall endurance boost (2x boost) , can be stacked with IIIe Enhancements and makes him immune to gravity forces (is now mastered and can now last awhile) •'Deus Eques''': ''By chanting "Physical ability rise!", the user is able to temporarily increase their general physical capabilities'' •'Sky Dragons Tornado: '''The user creates an enormous tornado under his opponent hitting the target with great force, flinging them and leaving them stunned, • ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁ Advanced Spells •'Sky Dragon’s First Crushing Sky Fang': The user engulfs his fist with wind and then he rushes at his opponent upon punching the opponent he releases a massive wind pressure blowing away anything and everything within its range of contact this attack can also be used with both hands during dragon force where sky engulfs both his hands with wind and punches the opponent with a evolved version of the move called “Sky Dragons Second Crushing Sky Fist” leaving a devastating impact, after contact the cost of this spell is doubled and comes with a mana strain (only in dragon force) [''Combo Spell] | [Close Range & Mid Range] | [Cost: 5, 6, 7] •'Shattering Light- Sky drill': Sky moves into a wide stance, spreading their arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form, which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. The user then moves their arms in a counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around their opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground [Secret Art] | [Mid Range] | [Cost: 20] •'''Milky Way: '''The user draws an intricate Magic circle on the ground, kneeling in the middle of it. As the user chants the words used to activate the spell, the user throws their arms to the air and a beam of light springs from the earth into the sky, creating a ripple of light that moves outwards in bursts. These beams of light sparkle like stars and form ribbons of light that move throughout the area, touching everything that once contained life. If a stray soul is discovered, the user clasps their hands together as if in prayer, and the Magic circle glows brightly. The bands of light come together, swirling to create a portal through which the summoned Dragon soul emerges. In order to summon the Dragon's soul, the soul itself has to be inside the range of the spell. The caster is also not able to summon souls that have already ascended to heaven Navigation ▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁